marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Linnea
History Origin Linnea is a member of the Cotati, a species that evolved on the planet Hala alongside the Kree. The Cotati were pacifists whereas the Kree were barbarians and only cared for destruction and wars. Given their beliefs the 2 races had little to no contact with the other, and were forbidden to interact with the other. Linnea was one of the first Cotati to inhabit the world of Hala, and as such was considered to be royalty by her race. Unlike the rest of the Cotati, Linnea believed that being pacifists would only lead to their extinction, which made her be seen as a renegade. Kree vs Cotati After the Kree invaded the Cotati's lands in Hala she was forced into hiding, watching how her people were killed. She realised that in order to ensure her own survival she would have to team up with the Kree, knowing that the Cotati wouldn't last in the war. She sneaked up to the Kree's palace but was captured by the guards and was taken to their leader. Thinking she was a spy sent by the Cotati, he ordered the guards to kill her, she fought them off and incapacitated them, using her powers for the first time to trap them with vines. She told the King that she wished to join them in the war, keeping her true intentions to herself. Battle of Beliefs Years went on and the war was nowhere near it's ending. After becoming more adept with her powers she sought for more and started to absorb the essence of the fallen Cotati into herself, greatly increasing her abilities. She helped the Kree in their fight against her race, thinking it was the right thing to do. Within the next 5 years she came to the conclusion that the Kree were to greedy to stop if the battle ever came to an end, realising that both of their species were flawed and were doomed to become extinct. She single handedly took down both the Kree and the Cotati's resistance and fled from Hala, adventuring into another solar system. Inhumans After millenia of wandering the universe she felt strangely drawn to a certain solar system with a planet that was capable of hosting life. She prompted to visit said planet but saw that, just like Hala, the species inhabiting the Earth were flawed and would suffer the same ending as the Cotati. This caught the attention of the Inhumans as they saw her as a threat to their solar system, having knowledge of what had happened to the Cotati and the Kree. In an effort to capture her and send her back to Hala, the inhumans sent Crystal and Medusa to fight her. After an intense battle and being outmatched by their fighting skills, Linnea decided to escape. Shi'Ar Empire Linnea joined the Shi'Ar Empire's Royal Guard with the sole purpose of protecting the Emperor/Empress; in this case D'Kenn. After the events that lead to D'Kenn's defeat, she then became loyal to the new ruler of the Shi'Ar; Lilandra Neramani. She fought by Lilandra's side during many battles, proving to be as good as The Gladiator when it came to her job. When the Emperatrix Lilandra was murdered by Black Hawk, she decided to retreat along with the rest of the Royal Guard until a new ruler was found. Many members of the guard left the Shi'Ar after Lilandra's death, including Gladiator. Thinking that the mutant Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) wasn't fit to lead the Shi'Ar Empire, Linnea alongside the rest of the Imperial Guard started a rebellion against him. Learning that Deathbird had returned to stop the rebellion- and to take the position of Empress, Linnea instructed the rest of the Guard to take care of her while she would fight Vulcan; the fight between the two lasted about 3 hours until Lin emerged victorious after sending him back to Earth through a wormhole. Powers and Abilities Natural Energy Manipulation: '''Linnea can create, shape and manipulate energy stored in nature. * '''Animal Manipulation: '''Linnea can control animals behavior, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. * '''Dowsing: Linnea can use systematic method in order to track down/locate people, objects and resources without the use of scientific apparatus. Dowsing can also be used to track organic life through specific objects she's touched. * Elemental Energy Manipulation: '''Linnea can create, shape and manipulate elemental energy. * '''Fauna Energy Manipulation: '''Linnea can manipulate, control and absorb the energy released naturally by animals of all kinds. * '''Flora Energy Manipulation: '''Linnea can create, shape and manipulate the energy released naturally by plants, flowers and leaves. * '''Mode Switching: Linnea is able to obtain certain powers in different forms or modes that allow her to create new abilities and control certain powers. * Nature Communication: '''Linnea can communicate with nature either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. This can manifest literally, allowing her to become instantly familiar with their surroundings, talk to plants and tell them to grow, or discern events based on the movements of plants, animals, rocks and trees. * '''Nature Infusion: '''Linnea can infuse objects, people or powers with power of nature, empowering and energizing them and allowing them to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, allowing a vast variety of effects to be used through the object. * '''Planetray Empowerment: '''Linnea can tap into the energies provided by a planet, either to empower herself or to increase her power. * '''Plant Enhancement: '''Linnea can increase the amount and health of plants, flowers and other produce, heal and otherwise nourish them and influence environment to reach and stay on the ideal range to help plant-life flourish. She can communicate with plants, accelerate their growth and even create them from nothing if needed. * '''Quality Enhancement: '''Linnea can increase the quality of target, whether organic or inorganic, including herself. * '''Transformation: '''Linnea can morph into superior, more powerful versions of herself. * '''Weather Manipulation: '''Linnea can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. '''Nature Channeling: '''An ability that allows her to project and manipulate mystical, arcane energy. The ability has been described as 'nature itself'. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusion and reversing/removing spells. * '''Absolute Access: Linnea can gain access or entry to any location, place or time. She can easily gain access to places that are spatiolocked, temporal locked, spatial-temporal locked, isolated, closed, possibly even omnilockedlocations. It doesn't matter where or what the location is, she can always find a way inside. ** '''Dimensional Independence: '''Linnea can move through all dimensions, not just the three spatial ones, allowing travel through time and to other dimensions, perception at things from a different angle that would be inaccessible to three-dimensional eyes. * '''Codification: '''Linnea can create complex codes, symbols or systems and even very difficult riddles, questions and spells that can be impossible to solve in order to protect or keep something safe. ** '''Decodification: '''Linnea can break any sort of codes that have been placed, decipher and solve any mysterious message, which may lead to a clue or objective. * '''Dream Manipulation: '''Linnea can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of herself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. * '''Elemental Manipulation: '''Linnea can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. ** '''Elemental Channeling: '''Linnea is able to channel the elemental forces and use them for a myriad of purposes. * '''Light Manipulation: '''Linnea can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. ** '''Perception Manipulation: '''Linnea can alter target’s perception; enabling her to interfere with the ability to sense a subject. Perception is the result of the brain’s ability to process sensory information, which is split into several forms, such as visual (sight), haptic (touch) and temporal (time) forms. * '''Mental Healing: '''Linnea can heal mental illnesses, disorders and other forms of mental trauma, to their healthy state and reverse the effects of mental tampering, such as mind control or memory loss. * '''Nature Force Healing: '''Linnea can heal/restore herself and others through natural forces/energies. * '''Psychic Shield: '''Due to her cells absorbing natural energy to die and regenerate almost instantly, Linnea is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. * '''Psychometry: '''Linnea obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects she can observe. With objects she gains the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body she learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. ** '''Psychometric Telepathy: '''Linnea can read the history of any object she touches and open a telepathic link with anyone related to the object. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Linnea can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping herself potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. * '''Spell-Casting: '''Linnea can cast spells, performing a procedure to achieve specific magical effects. ** '''Spell Amplification: '''Linnea can increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, making them more powerful and durable than usual. ** '''Spell Negation: '''Linnea can negate any and all forms of spells ranging from the most powerful of spells to least and faint spells, possibly dispelling them completely. * '''Supernatural Beauty: '''Linnea is supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. * '''Telepathic Communication: '''Linnea is able to form a psionic communication line with another being, essentially rendering them capable of having comprehensible conversations with others using her mind. * '''Teleportation Manipulation: '''Linnea can manipulate the teleportation of herself and other beings. Making either appear in a different place instead of her target and even prevent them from teleporting. * '''Uncertainty Manipulation: '''Linnea can manipulate the uncertain/unknown, manipulating everything that lies beyond her perception or understanding. In short, what cannot be perceived or the understandable at a given moment can be anything she chooses. ** '''Meta Summoning: '''Linnea can summon any kind of object or entity, with any traits and abilities of any level. *** '''Divine Banishment: '''Linnea can banish divine/transcendent objects, forces or beings from specific place to either certain place/area they choose or into the area the target is most connected, in case of summoned beings their home-plane. Some might even lose their divinity upon banishment. ** '''Surreal Dimensional Creation: '''Linnea can create a whimsical dimension that is stuck in-between the real world and the fantasy where she transforms into divine beings and have complete control over her dominion. *** '''Reality Shifting: '''Linnea can shift herself or her reality into another reality or plane of existence and/or pulling existences from other planes into her residual reality.